Olympus Group (Earth-616)
Formerly Olympian Pantheon, Pantheon, Pantheon of twelve, Dodekatheon | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Olympus Group Building, Wall Street, New York City | OrganizationLeaders = Amadeus Cho; formerly Hera, Zeus | CurrentMembers = Hebe | FormerMembers = Members: Zeus, Hera, Neptune, Demeter, Vesta, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Hephaestus, Hermes, Venus, Dionysus Hippolyta, Delphyne Gorgon, Pluto, Typhon ---- Staff: Huntsman, Bambi Tessbacher | Allies = Atlas; Formerly Pantheon (subcontractor) | Enemies = Amatsu-Mikaboshi, an unspecified "Great Chaos", Pantheon; formerly Athena, Hercules | Origin = Olympian pantheon's twelve principal deities/ ruling court/ high council of the Olympians, later restructured into a corporation founded by Zeus himself | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Hercules Vol 3 2 | Last = | HistoryText = Pantheon Originally, the Dodekatheon, the Olympian pantheon's twelve principal deities, or simply the Pantheon, was a ruling court and a high council of the Olympians. It was comprised of Zeus (ruler of the Olympians), Hera (Zeus' wife), Neptune, Demeter and Vesta, along with Zeus's children Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena Hephaestus, Hermes and Venus. Pluto preferred to spend to spend his time within his realm of Hades and wasn't part of the group. Vesta later resigned in favor of Dionysus. Modern Age: the Olympus Group Foundation Reformed sometime in modern days by Zeus, as he realized the futility of his attempts at isolation. He reversed his edict regarding humanity and instead began studying humanity, and formed the Olympus Group with the Dodekatheon which included the formation of the Wall Street situated company of the same name. Since the desolation of Olympus by the undead forces of Amatsu-Mikaboshi, it has formed the base of the Olympians power on Earth. The first sign of the Olympus group's new direction came when Hera assumed control upon the death of Zeus. Combining his shares in the company with hers, she allied with Typhon, the Volcano Titan, and forced out Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Hermes. The Olympus Group owns the Excello Soap Company, and was quietly funding Pythagoras Dupree's obsessive war with Athena until his death. During the Dark Reign, the Olympus Group was working towards "Continuum©", the ultimate goal of which was to replace the Earth with a new, better version, leaving behind all the baggage the world had created and ending the "Iron Age" of classical Greek mythology. Continuum© was opposed by Hercules and his allies, the Avengers, at the cost of Hercules' life. The Heroic Age In the wake of Continuum©, Athena took control of the Olympians and returned them to Olympus. Control of the Olympus Group devolved to Amadeus Cho, ally of Hercules, who had been selected as the "Prince of Power" for the new age. The Olympus Group was strengthened by adding the assets of the late Hercules to their portfolio. Said stock includes but is not limited to: multiple wineries and breweries, a nude beach resort, an adult entertainment shop and a significant share in Stark Enterprises. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Olympians' entry in lists Pluto/Hades, while omitting Demeter. Demeter is later added in the listing in the Olympian Gods' entry in , while Pluto is explicitly stated to not be part of it (but would later join it). | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Companies Category:Olympian Organizations